


The Bones of Last Week's News

by ihidemycrazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts/ Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihidemycrazy/pseuds/ihidemycrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets hit in the head on a hunting trip and can't remember what's happened since the delinquents landed on the ground. The only thing he does know is that the blonde running around his hospital cot is special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bones of Last Week's News

Bellamy could hear voices faintly; it was as if he was hearing them from underwater. 

The murmuring was excited and harsh and it made him wonder what had gone wrong. 

Curious, his eyes slowly opened to find a blonde ball of nervous energy running around his bed. 

“What’s going on?” he coughed.

Clarke’s head whipped in his direction,” Oh, thank god, Bellamy. You’re awake!”

She ran to his bedside and placed her hand on his cheek, peering into his eyes. She slowly turned his head from side to side, investigating the dried blood on his face.

“What’s going on?” Bellamy repeated.

“You were out hunting for food and one of your cronies accidentally knocked you out with the butt of his gun,” Clarke explained, slowly cleaning the cut on his forehead.

“How did someone ‘accidentally’ hit me with the butt of a gun?” Bellamy grimaced at the pain that shot through him when he scrunched his eyebrows together.

“Apparently he heard a noise and spun too fast, not realizing how close you were to him,” Clarke explained calmly.

Bellamy let that rest for a moment before he asked, “And who are you?”

That made Clarke stop. Her eyes widened and she removed her hands from his forehead. “Oh no.”

“What? Am I supposed to know who you are?” Bellamy asked, suddenly a lot more concerned about his condition.

Clarke put up her finger. “I’ll be back in, like, a minute, I swear. Don’t move,” she ran out the door.

While she was gone, Bellamy tried to run through the things that he did know. His name was Bellamy. His sister was Octavia. They had been on the ground for only a short time, but it was going better than expected. But he didn’t recognize where he was. The metal walls were made of a different material than the wall of the dropship, and he couldn’t think of another place that would have walls that survived the war.

Luckily, the blonde girl came back soon with an older woman he didn’t recognize who quickly started asking him questions and assessing the damage. 

“Okay, Bellamy, it looks like you’ve got a bout of amnesia. It will probably wear off soon, so just sit tight for the next day or two until you remember,” she said efficiently before leaving the room.

The blonde girl in the corner was fidgeting with her hands in front of her, but she hadn’t left.

“Are we together?” Bellamy asked her.

At this, she stopped fidgeting, “What?”

“Like, are you my girlfriend or something?”

Clarke walked closer to his bedside. “Wow. You really don’t even know who I am.”

“Come here,” he patted the open space on his cot.

Clarke hesitantly lowered herself next to him and asked, “Where are you at with your  
memories?”

“Well, we’ve been on the ground for a couple days, right? And I don’t know where that older lady came from, but I guess that just means I’m missing a lot more than I think I am,” he sighed.

“We’ve been here a lot longer than a few days and all the adults came down to the ground fairly recently. I’m Clarke and I’m not your girlfriend. We’re co-leaders.”

“Then we’ve hooked up once or twice, right? I can’t imagine we haven’t,” he turned his head to face her.

Clarke laughed, “No, we actually haven’t. We actually fight a lot.”

“Oh. That makes sense,” he looked down.

“But we’re friends, I’d say.”

He nodded. “Is Octavia around?”

“No, she’s been with Lincoln all day, so she doesn’t know about your accident,” Clarke said.

Bellamy nodded again. “Good. Best not to worry her.”

Clarke nodded and relaxed a bit, allowing herself to fall in closer to him. 

“So, when my memory comes back, I’ll remember this time of not-remembering, right?” Bellamy asked Clarke.

“I would assume so, but I’ve never studied amnesia, so you might not,” Clarke shrugged. “I can go ask my mom,” she started to move off the bed.

Bellamy grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. “No, it’s okay. I’ll know soon enough.”

Clarke settled back in next to him.

“Okay, I’m going to do something now, and I might blame it on the amnesia later,” Bellamy stated.

“Wha-” Clarke began to ask, but was cut off by Bellamy’s lips on hers.

Clarke was startled for a moment, but once she realized what was happening, she kissed him back. It was soft and sweet, nothing like the way she’d thought it’d be.  
Let’s be honest, she had thought about it a lot, and she was pleasantly surprised. Their lips moved together effortlessly and both had their hands’ in the other’s hair. 

Bellamy pulled his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers, careful to mind his cut.

“I’m not going to regret that when my memories come back, will I?” he asked.

Clarke smiled and shook her head no.

Bellamy smiled, “Good.”

Clarke rested her hand on his chest, “You should really be resting. Go to sleep.”

Bellamy lay back on the cot, but wrapped his arm around Clarke. “If I have to rest, then so do you.”

She cuddled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. “I can do that.”

Soon, they both were breathing heavier. They slept for a long time, one of the first real moments of complete peace either of them had had since coming to the ground. And when Bellamy opened his eyes two hours later, her remembered everything.

And the only thing he regretted was not kissing Clarke sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to tumblr user bellsclarke for the inspiration behind this one. Let me know if you like it!


End file.
